Surprise
by Between-A-Dream
Summary: Delphine finally takes Cosima on a real date, though she won't tell where they are going and the waiting is driving Cosima insane. Insane to the point where she literally starts questioning her fellow clones, who all seem to know Delphine's secret plans. Set between season 2 finale and season 3 premiere, A.U. where Delphine didn't leave for Frankfurt. Cophine.


_Hello everyone! So this is my first Cophine story, but I've loved this couple since the beginning and I hope this story goes well. In an interview I watched of Evelyne Brochu she said that if Delphine ever took Cosima on a real date this was what she thought would happen (except for the surprise aspect and the clones helping, that was my input). Enjoy!_

* * *

"Please Delphine, I'm dying here," Cosima whined, falling back onto the couch dramatically. The blonde shot her a worried look, relief flooding through her body when she realized the clone was simply using sarcasm.

"That's not funny," she sighed, turning back to her computer screen. Cosima then understood the reference and stood, wrapping her arms around the doctor from behind.

"Sorry," she apologized, placing a gentle kiss against the blonde's neck. Her illness was a delicate subject for the French woman.

"You're forgiven. But I'm still not telling you," the scientist giggled, causing the girl behind her to let out a groan and run her hand through her dreadlocks.

"You're seriously kil-" before Cosima could finish a sharp look from Delphine cut her off. "I mean... You are seriously driving me crazy," she finished. A smile grew on the French woman's face.

"Ma plus profonde excuses chérie, but I guess you'll just have to wait," she grinned, throwing her girlfriend a wink. Burying her face in a pillow, Cosima let out a prolonged and exaggerated sigh.

"You know, I don't hide things from you," she grumbled.

"Hey, you said it yourself before- I'm pretty good at keeping secrets," Delphine teased. The shorter girl shot her an annoyed look.

"Now look who's being funny," she looked up at the blonde who simply laughed and turned back to the computer, once again ignoring her girlfriend's desperate and increasingly annoying plea.

* * *

Sarah was surprised when she heard a knock at the door. Felix looked up from braiding Kira's hair and through an exchange of looks they came to terms that neither one of them were expecting company.

Curiously but cautiously, the older woman stood and approached the door, giving her daughter's shoulder a light squeeze as she passed the eight year old. Before she got a chance to open the door, it opened from the outside and Cosima walked in.

Her dreadlocks were a mess and her glasses were uneven. She didn't look like she had on makeup, and the clothes she had on looked like they were from the previous day.

"Cos... Are you alright?" Sarah asked, concerned about her sister's current state.

"Hi Auntie Cosima!" Kira smiled and waved at her.

"Do you know where she is taking me?" the question made no sense to anyone in the room.

"Where who is taking you?" Felix questioned, finishing up Kira's hair and standing up.

"Delphine. She's taking me on a date this Friday because we never officially had a first date, and she won't tell me where we are going. I've hacked her data files, read search history, looked at her phone records and flash drives, read her diaries, there isn't anything. She hasn't booked any places and she doesn't have reservations in any of the restaurants within 100 miles of here, has she told you?" the explanation made the two other adults laugh.

"She told us two days ago, but we are sworn to secrecy, aren't we Kira?" Felix chuckled, glancing down at the little girl.

"Yup, sorry Auntie Cos, but she said we couldn't tell," the red headed child giggled.

"But who's your favorite? I'll buy you candy if you tell," Cosima smiled.

"Hey, no bribing my child. Sorry Cos, but I think you're on your own for this one," Sarah chuckled.

Groaning, Cosima fixed her glasses. "OK... Well I gotta go figure this out," she grumbled.

"Don't stress yourself out girl. I promise you that it's really sweet and that you'll have fun," Felix smiled. After a few quick goodbyes and a short glance in the mirror, Cosima was put the door and on the way to the next person she had questions for.

* * *

Alison was in the middle of picking out her clothes when Cosima walked through the door without knocking.

"Come on in?" she more questioned than offered as the scientist slammed the door behind her.

"Delphine... She told you right? She had to have told you, you're the person who plans everything," she mumbled, walking over to Alison's laptop and hacking into it, easily cracking the password.

"Oh, are you talking about your surprise date?" Alison chuckled, suddenly understanding why her sister was so stressed. Cosima hated surprises, and the longer she knew about one without knowing what it was the more it drove her crazy.

"Dammit! She told you too? Where are we going? Please tell me!" Cosima begged, falling to her knees.

Alison chuckled, placing a hand on her sister's arm. "Sorry, but I'm not allowed to say anything," she laughed.

Cosima looked at her computer, trying to read the history files, but they were locked securely with an air tight password. After a few tries she groaned.

"Delphine put this on here didn't she," she gripped at her dreadlocks.

"Yes. Now I have to get going. Go enjoy being surprised by your girl, and stop trying to find out," Alison giggled. She pushed the scientist out the door and locked it behind her, grinning to herself as she watched the frustrated girl storm off to her car.

* * *

"Please Rachel, I just want to know where she's taking me! I know she talks to Scott about this stuff and I know you aren't too stupid to understand me," Cosima was literally begging the girl in bandages at this point.

Rachel chuckled. "I find... your suffering... Amusing..." she stuttered to speak.

Groaning and realizing that she wasn't going to get anything out of her companion, she turned and walked out the door, slamming it in frustration behind her.

Rachel smiled after her, wheeling herself over to the window and watching the scientist get in her car. She laughed to herself and ran a hand through her short dirty blonde hair. "You're welcome... Delphine... You owe me... Big time..."

* * *

Cosima knew it was a last resort. After all, what purpose would Delphine have to tell Helena anyways? They barely knew each other. But she had to know where the French scientist was taking her.w

Taking a deep breath, Cosima knocked on the door to Helena's apartment. When the blonde opened the door she let out a laugh.

"Delphine said you would come," she mumbled.

"She... She did?"

"Yes I know where she is taking you. No I will not tell you," Helena chuckled.

"Oh come on... I can't take this, I will do anything," Cosima pleaded.

"Sorry, but I keep my promises," with that Helena shut the door and left the doctor standing outside, mumbling to herself in frustration.

* * *

"Hey, you're back," Delphine chucked as her girlfriend opened the door and walked inside. "Haven't seen you since yesterday," she laughed.

"Why does everyone know about this date?" Cosima groaned.

"Because everyone helped," the doctor explained, placing a kiss upon the shorter girl's cheek.

"It's not fair. You know I hate surprises. And I still have to wait another four hours," Cosima whined.

Delphine giggled, sitting down on the couch and pulling her lover into her lap. Her hands ran through the clone's dreads gently.

"Get some sleep my love. I'll wake you when it's time to go," she smiled down at her girlfriend.

Yawning, Cosima let out a sleepy "Alright" and closed her eyes, allowing her body to relax and drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Cosima? Mon amour, it's time to get up."

The gentle voice resounded in the sleeping girl's ear, but she simply mumbled something inaudible and rolled over. Delphine chuckled.

"Cosima, don't you want to find out where you're going tonight?"

At that the scientist say straight up, her eyes wide open. The French doctor laughed.

"You better hurry, we have to be there by 9:00 and it's a pretty long drive," the blonde kissed her girlfriend's forehead, running a hand through the dark dreadlocks.

Within fifteen minutes, Cosima had fixed her hair and was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, black knee high boots, and a maroon colored tank top covered by a white jacket.

Smiling at the shorter woman's appearance, Delphine wrapped her arms around her from behind and laced their hands together.

"Ready to go?" she asked, kissing her girlfriend's hand gently.

When Cosima nodded, Delphine led her to the car and helped her into the passenger side. When they were both in, she handed the clone a blindfold.

"What's this for?"

"Well I can't let you see where we're going now can I?" the French woman chuckled.

Groaning, Cosima fastened the blindfold over her face, and after a quick adjustment from Delphine to make absolutely sure she couldn't see anything, they were off.

The ride felt longer than a few hours to Cosima. Maybe it was because she wasn't able to see anything, or maybe it was that she was desperate to know what the surprise was, but regardless it felt like days to the scientist. The only thing that kept her sane was catching a bit more sleep and listening to the radio when she was awake.

When she finally felt the car stop she started to reach up, only to have a hand stop her.

"Not yet mon amour," Delphine's breath against her ear sent shivers up her spine, and it was enough to keep her from trying again.

Carefully, Delphine led her girlfriend out of the car and after a minute or so of walking she sat them both down on a blanket.

"Can I take this thing off yet? It hurts," Cosima whined.

"Oh pauvre petite chiot," Delphine teased.

Mumbling something under her breath that the French woman couldn't quite catch, Cosima laid down on her back.

"Let me know when I can see again," she informed her girlfriend.

Smiling, Delphine opened the picnic basket she had brought and got up, walking far enough away that Cosima would hear the bottle of wine she had opening. She walked back and sat down, glancing at her phone to check the time. 8:56 P.M.

It was a bit more challenging than Delphine had originally thought it would've been to set up while maneuvering her way around her girlfriend and not clueing her in on anything she was doing, but she managed to make it work with a minute to spare.

Leaning down, she took Cosima's hand and kissed it gently. Smiling a bit at the touch, she sat up and started to take off the blindfold. Delphine swatted her hand down.

"I will tell you when it's time, just be patient," she chuckled.

Cosima groaned, running a hand through her dreadlocks. Delphine watched as the clock on her phone turned from 8:59 to 9:00 and right on cue, a streak of light shot up into the midnight blue sky.

Delphine reached up and pulled the blindfold off of Cosima's face, smiling as she watched the scientist's reaction.

In front of her was a sandy beach with small waves that rolled onto the shore. Moonlight shone upon the water, casting a milky white reflection upon the dark surface.

Two candles were on either side of the blanket they were on, providing enough light to see her immediate surroundings. Rose petals blanketed the ground around them. Two glasses of wine sat just in front of the blanket, beside plates of fruit and cookies.

Just as Cosima managed to finish taking everything that was in front of her, a loud crash made her look up to see another magnificent sight. As the firework exploded, streams of silver, gold, and blue colors shot out from the center.

"Surprise," Delphine whispered in her lover's ear, kissing her cheek softly.

"Delphine... I... How did... I can't... I..." Cosima stuttered over her words. The French doctor chuckled a bit.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Delphine I love it... It's incredible..." the shorter woman trailed off, pulling the blonde into a passionate kiss. Only when lack of oxygen became crucial did the two pull away, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Their breathing was heavy and their cheeks flushed.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Cosima asked, lacing her hand with the doctor.

"You have. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again," Delphine let out a breathy laugh.

"Well I do. I love you so much," the shorter woman kissed her girlfriend again.

"Je t'aime trop," Delphine whispered back, smiling at the woman in front of her.

For about an hour the couple watched as the colors streaked across the sky. Delphine didn't drink much on account of she had to drive them home, but though Cosima did drink most of the wine the majority of the food ended up being thrown at each other in play fighting.

Soon however, much too soon for either woman's liking, the fireworks ended and they knew they should head home. After packing up and making their way back to the car, Cosima pulled Delphine into a quick but passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" the blonde asked as they got in the car.

"Just to say thanks. Tonight was... It was amazing," Cosima smiled.

"Worth the wait?" Delphine giggled.

"Definitely. I'm glad no one told me," the shorter woman grinned.

"Well don't forget to thank them for this. They planned and set up the whole thing," Delphine pointed out.

"Even Rachel?" Cosima raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah she..." the doubtful look Delphine received from her girlfriend was enough to make her understand that the clone wasn't buying it.

"Alright, I may have just paid her not to say anything," the doctor admitted sheepishly.

"And Helena?" Cosima wasn't sure how she would contribute to the date either.

"You think I was going to be able to make sure no one else was on that beach tonight without a little help?" Delphine laughed.

"By help I'm guessing you meant threatening?" Cosima asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the French woman giggled.

The drive back to Toronto seemed to pass by much quicker than before, and by the time they got back home it was 2:30 in the morning.

"I can't wait for next week," Delphine smiled as they walked inside.

"Wait... Next week?" Cosima asked.

"Yeah, I already have our next date planned out," the doctor grinned.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Delphine laughed, a wicked grin spreading across her face and mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh... Cool... I think... I think we should get some sleep," Cosima yawned.

"Good idea," Delphine took the shorter woman's hand and the two walked up to bed. As she closed her eyes she kissed Cosima's cheek and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Delphine woke up alone in bed. Looking around, she stood up and walked out to the living room, laughing at the sight. Cosima was fast asleep, her head resting on Delphine's laptop keyboard. On the screen was a full record of her search history and her data files, none of which had anything about the next place she planned to take the scientist on a date.

"I told you mon amour," Delphine giggled. "It's a surprise."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I hope that you enjoyed the story, and hopefully I'll be writing more Cophine fics soon!**


End file.
